


Diary of A Mudblood

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In the Marauders' seventh-year, three people that should be in fifth year show up, but are placed with the seventh years. These three share some secret, as well as some amazing abilities. As pranks, insults, and friendships occur, what will happen to these three?





	1. Of Arrivals and Insults

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

DISCLAIMER: I own only Seles Mabel, Joan Derins, and Johnny King, so far. Everything/one else mentioned here, except for the plot, belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. This is set in an alternate Potterverse, so it’s strictly uncanon with the plot, or will be. 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Please tell me if my charries seem a bit Mary- or Gary-sue-ish. I hate it when I make charries like that. But don’t call them so because of what happened, please? Also, reviews will be much-loved and replied to as soon as possible, possibly by my best friend and co-author and editor, Kimi. One more thing: please forgive the lack of “Brit-speak” in this. I live in America, so the only Brit-speak I’ve picked up on is from the HP books. Yes, I know, the last part of the Sorting Hat’s song is horrible. I’m not that good at coming up with songs. Kimi corrected the first part, though, so at least that’s better!

** Chapter 1: Of Arrivals and Insults  
** ****

Saturday, November 8, 1977  
Gryffindor Common Room   


Today’s my first day at Hogwarts, a Saturday. It’s evening already, and I’ve made five friends, surprisingly enough. I’ve also made plenty of enemies, which I was expecting. Especially after what happened two weeks ago.  


You see, an evil wizard (I’m still getting used to that, and everything else here) named Voldemort attacked my old school. Everyone but me and two others was killed. I still have no idea how we survived, and I doubt we ever will. After that, I found that I knew strange words, incantations, really, and odd things would suddenly happen when my emotions got out of control. It was scary, especially since I didn’t have any of my mates or family around anymore. They had all been killed when the school was destroyed. Then, of course, was when I became even more of a freak. I found I had Angelic wings, and cat ears and tail. Professor Dumbledore told me that those were based on any animals I’d grown attached to- the wings got their size from one of my uncles’ eagles that I was fond of, and the color was from a dove I had for a pet. The ears and tail were thanks to all of the cats I’d had over the years, since there were so many strays in my old neighborhood.

I met Albus Dumbledore just a week ago. He explained everything as if he knew exactly what had happened. He also said that me and the other two that had survived were being offered places at the school he was Headmaster of- the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He said that, even though I was only fifteen, the spells that I suddenly had knowledge of meant we was being moved up so we could take classes with the seventh years there. He was kind to do that for us, especially since it had already been at least a month since school had started.  


When I arrived, I was so amazed. Not just by the elegance of the castle, but by how many people there were! Of course, my ears picked up most of the whispers that spread through the students as soon as they noticed me and the others. We entered the hall quickly, and waited while the other students took their seats, all chatting animatedly to their friends. The others and I waited in the space between the House tables for the students and the teachers’ table, all fidgeting nervously. I was aware of the instant quiet when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

“As I’m sure you’ve all noticed, we have three new students. I expect them to be welcomed as if this was the beginning of the school year, and to be treated just the same as you’d treat your Housemates.” He said, quite solemnly. “They will be joining the seventh-years for classes.” He paused, letting the groans and outcries of ‘no fair!’ pass. “Of course, like any new students, they must be sorted.”  


That’s when I noticed the stool for the first time. It was three-legged, with a ragged old hat sitting on it. My eyes widened as a rip near the brim opened, and it began to speak. No, sing.

_"Houses full,_  
_Our bellies sleeping,_  
_But we have more to sort,_  
_Oh, please stop the weeping!_  
_Three shall come,_  
_But there are some,_  
_Who wouldn't like them at all._   
_So come up you three,_  
_And let us see,_  
_Where you ought to belong!_  
_Which shall it be, younglings?_  
_Gryffindor, for the brave and loyal?_  
_Hufflepuff, for the fair and honest?_  
_Ravenclaw, for the cunning and smart?_  
_Or Slytherin, for the ambitious and uppity?_  
_Only you know,_  
_Only I shall announce._  
_So step up, step up,_  
_And let me see where you belong!”  
_ __

Half-hearted applause rose from the students, and I noticed that one of outer tables- all the students there had green-and-silver crests on their robes- scowling. Then I looked back to the Hat, and for the first time realized there was a witch standing there with a small scroll. She was dressed in black robes, with strands of red sewn in. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she looked like one of those people that rarely smile.

“Derins, Joan.” The witch said.  


One of the other two stepped forward. She had short, black hair with silvery streaks. She also had silvery furs around her mouth, and I realized she had slight fangs. Her eyes were a golden color, and it looked like her hands had pads on them. _Wolf, I guess. But how did she become attached to a wolf?_ I wondered as she sat on the stool and tried the Hat on.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hat shouted. I winced; it was loud. Even more so with my new ears. Joan set the Hat down and ran to the table to join the people with the yellow-and-black crests on their robes.  


“King, Johnny,” The witch said as soon as the clapping died down into silence again.

Johnny was short, for a boy. He had black feathers attached to his hands, although I wasn’t sure if he had put them there on purpose or they had wound up there the same way I had gained my animalistic features. He had scruffy black hair in an old bowl cut, and gray-green eyes. Odd color, but it fit well with his skin, I thought.  


“RAVENCLAW!” The Hat shouted, once more causing my ears to hurt. Johnny walked calmly- no, suavely- to the table where the blue-and-gold-crested students sat.  


“Mabel, Seles,” The witch said, as I knew she would.  


I walked forwards, sitting down and putting the Hat on. Even through the thick fabric it was made of, I could still hear the whispers of the other students. Why was I the most-changed out of me, Johnny, and Joan?  


“Mabel, eh? Good family. Although you might want to keep that locket hidden,” The Hat whispered. I jumped slightly, not expecting it to speak directly to me. And how did it know about my locket? “Now, let’s see… I think you belong in… GRYFFINDOR!” The last word was shouted, so loud that my ears started ringing and I knew it had addressed the whole Hall. I wasn’t sure, but as I sat the Hat back onto the stool, I thought I heard it say, “And so begins the new legends.”  


I ran to the table, sitting down at the nearest empty seat I found. Dinner passed without anyone speaking to me, although there were plenty of whispers about me. I picked up on some across the hall, from the silver-and-green crests. They were insulting me, of course. One heard I over and over again: Mudblood. What did that mean? I sighed, picking at my food and waiting.  


So that brings us to now. I’m here in the Common Room, sitting in a chair by the fire, writing in this, my diary. I wrote something on the first page, for once. “Diary of a Mudblood.” I think it fits. If anyone finds it, they’ll probably just throw it away. Seriously, who would call themselves a Mudblood, whatever that meant?  


* * * * * * *

Seventh-Year Girls’ Dormitory  
I had suddenly realized someone was speaking to me. I looked up, to see two boys standing nearby. Both had black hair, although the one’s just looked messy and the other's looked like he gelled it hourly. That one looked kind of cute, to be honest.  


“Nice job, Mabel. No one’s ever made the Hat insult a House before. Just glad it was the Slytherins.” The messy-haired one was saying.

“Yeah, and the look on Snivellus’ face was priceless!” The other answered. He noticed the confused look on my face. “I’m Sirius Black, and this is James Potter, official main haters of the Slytherins. We’d be pleased to show you the ropes around Hogwarts.”  


I snorted. “Really? And would that include getting detentions? Professor Dumbledore told me to avoid you two. Even if one of ya was Head Boy. Which one? Sorry, I forgot.”  


“That would be me,” James replied, grinning. “Unfortunately.”  


“Yeah, and everyone knows you’re horrible at it,” Sirius muttered. That comment earned him a punch on the arm. “Anyways, how do you like it here, Mabel?”  


“Call me Seles. I hate my last name. Makes me sound old,” I said out of reflex. “And it’s alright. Just gotta get used to the insults, y’know?”  


Sirius sat down on the sofa near me. “Someone’s really insulting a girl like you? I don’t believe it! Who is it? I’ll beat them up for you.”

I laughed, and someone behind Sirius hit him on the head with a book. “No, you won’t. I’m sure she can fight her own battles.” It was another boy, with pale brown hair and dark eyes. He looked slightly ill, but acted just fine. He looked at me. “If you want, though, we could hex them for you. And by the way, I’m Remus Lupin.”  


James, sitting in an empty chair, nodded his agreement. “That’s right. Especially if it’s Snivellus.”

I laughed. “Flirts!” I said when I was done. “I can take care of myself. Although… Could ya explain to me what a ‘Mudblood’ is? I’ve no idea, and those Slytherins kept callin’ me that.” I’d taken a look through Hogwarts, A History and had memorized the crest colors, so at least I could recognize the Houses now for sure.  


I expected it to be bad, but not for James, Sirius, and Remus to all curse and look angry. James actually went on a tirade that would’ve made a sailor cringe. When he was done, he sighed. “Remus, you want to explain?”  


“It means ‘filthy blood,’” Remus explained quietly. “People like the Slytherins, who come from all-magic families, call Muggle-borns like you that. It’s a really horrible name to call someone.”  


I laughed again. “That’s it? I can handle that on my own. Thanks, fellas.” With that, I stood and walked upstairs. Now I’m trying to sleep, the amazement of everything overwhelming me. At least I had one more day to get used to all this, before my classes began.  


Still, I’m worried. If I’m a Mudblood, why does my family have that heirloom? Why can’t I just be a normal person? And why did Voldemort attack my school, out of all of them in England? I don't think I'll ever figure any of this out, but it's good to write those questions down, just in case.  


COMING NEXT:  


“Seriously, Seles, stay away from James. He’s _mine!  
_ __

_* * * * *_

_“Be wary of enemies in the guise of friends.” The person said. “They’ll be your downfall.”  
_

* * * * *  
 __

_“Hi, Lily!” I said cheerily. “Listen, I think I’ve got a problem….”  
_

* * * * *  


“A duel? What do ya mean, a duel?”


	2. Of Insults And Arrangements

DISCLAIMER: I own only Seles Mabel, Joan Derins, Johnny King, and Jean Annie Williams, so far. Everything/one else mentioned here, except for the plot, belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. This is set in an alternate Potterverse, so it’s strictly uncanon with the plot, or will be. Eventually.

  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Please tell me if my charries seem a bit Mary- or Gary-sue-ish. I hate it when I make charries like that. But don’t call them so because of what happened, please? Also, reviews will be much-loved and replied to as soon as possible, possibly by my best friend and co-author and editor, Kimi. Kimi, can you figure out what Jean's initials are supposed to be short for, besides her name? (*HINT*- Remember our Roleplay!) Oh, and sorry for any formatting problems there are! I have no idea how to check or fix those...

  
** Chapter 2: Of Insults and Arrangements **

****

  
Sunday, November 9, 1977 Library

  
There're so many books here! I can't believe it! I mean, really, this place puts everywhere I've been to shame! I wonder how they even got so many books to fit into one room.  
 

Right now, I'm sitting at one of the tables, waiting for my semi-tutor. McGonagall (the head of Gryffindor, and the witch that had called out our names last night, and the Transfiguration teacher) assigned me a tutor to get me caught up on what I've missed so far. And to make sure I have control over most of my magic, I think. They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, so I wonder if they've forgotten.  
 

 "Hullo. You're Seles Mabel, right?" Someone behind me asked.  
 

 I turned and looked at the red-headed girl behind me, who was carrying a bunch of books, some even drifting behind her, held up by her wand.  
 

 "Uh... Yeah. I take it you're my tutor?"  
 

"Yes, I am. Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you." She answered politely, setting all of the books down on the table. "Now, I doubt we're going to get through all of this in one session, but I just thought we might as well try to get through as much as possible today, right?"  
 

I nodded. "Right..." I looked at the books nervously. "Will we wind up going through all of those?"  
 

"Eventually. Don't worry, though. You'll set the pace. I hate it when teachers go too fast, don't you?"  
 

I smiled. "Yeah, actually. So, where do we start?"  
 

We started going over Charms, which I found hard, then Transfiguration, which I was fairly good at, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I was perfect at, apparently. After three hours, I helped Lily pack up and offered to help carry some of the books back. "I'll get lost anyways, if I don't have someone to follow around."

  
She laughed at that, and handed me half of the heavy things. Whoever made books so heavy should die.  
 

* * * * *  


Later, Gryffindor Common Room  
 

I sat with the Marauders- a group consisting of James, Remus, Sirius, and someone named Peter Pettigrew- at dinner. They're pretty nice, although I don't like the sort of mousy look of Peter. I don't trust him. Remus is perfectly nice and kind, while Sirius and James are loud and born pranksters. I wonder how they all became friends?

  
Anyways, they're all idiots. Officially, I mean. Or, at least, according to Lily they are. When we were walking back to the Common Room after the tutoring session, we ran into the Marauders. They were all looking at an old piece of parchment and didn't notice us until we were ten feet away. I didn't catch much of what they said, but I think they were planning a prank of some sort. As soon as they saw us, they acted all innocent, hiding the parchment.  
 

"What are you four doing?" Lily asked, looking as if she wanted to give them all detention. Had they pranked her once and never been forgiven?  
 

"Nothing, nothing." James answered, a smirk on his face.  
 

"I know you lot. You're always planning something. What is it this time?" Lily insisted.  
 

"Oh, Evans, that hurt!" Sirius said, wincing as if in pain. "How can you think we'd be doing anything against the rules?"  
 

"Maybe because you all are lying right now?" I piped up. "Your heartbeats are way too fast for people tellin' the truth."  
 

"Um, uh..." Peter seemed to be searching for an excuse. "Excuse us for a minute while we think about that."  
 

That seemed to be some sort of signal, because they all ran off then. "Dammit!" Lily muttered, glaring after them. "Pig-headed idiots."  
 

"What do you have against them?" I asked as we continued on our way back to the Common Room.  
 

"They're trouble-makers. Plus, Potter asks me out every chance he gets." Lily explained. "Idiots."  
 

Things were quiet then, including at dinner. I don't know, but I think the Marauders are different than how Lily sees them. Remus, at least, is mature. Peter seems a bit too skittish to be much trouble. Sirius is too much of a womanizer. James... I'm not sure what James is, but I can tell he is definitely smitten with Lily.  
Oh, someone's coming. I'll write more later.  
 

* * * * *  


Later, Dormitory  
 

Okay, it's official. I stand out way too much. I mean, really, it should not be possible for someone to enter the Common Room when it's full, look around, and come straight over to me. Especially when they're angry.  
 

"Hello." She said. She was a blond girl, tall and skinny. She was someone that could give all the girls in the room a blow to their self-esteem just by being present.  
 

"Hi. Can I help ya with somethin'?" I asked, a bit nervously. She was a bit intimidating.  
 

"Yes. I'm Jean Annie Williams. I guess you could say I'm James' girlfriend."  
 

I blinked. James had given me the impression that he was single. “I’m Seles.” I said. “But, um… What is it that you want?”  
 

“Just to warn you. Stay away from my Jamesey. I won’t let a harlot like you-“  
 

“Excuse me? Harlot?!” I exclaimed, standing up in shock and anger.  
 

“Yes. That’s what that King boy called you. I heard him telling his friends. Anyways… Seriously, Seles, stay away from James. He’s _mine!”_ Jean finished, before walking away.  
 

I sighed. Figured. I mean, I had had a lot of boyfriends before what happened, but… I had never _slept_ with any of them. What had given Johnny that idea? It was too much to think about, so I went up to bed after that. At least the dormitory was empty, since it was early still. I have a lot to think about, but I won’t right it all down yet. I’ll wait until tomorrow.  


Monday, November 10, Great Hall  
 

I had a really weird dream last night. I mean, really weird. So weird, that I’m risking damaging my diary by writing while I eat. This was a gift from my mom! I’ve never risked having anything spill onto it and damage it! Anyways, the dream.  
 

\- - - - -  


_I was standing in the middle of a wide plain. There was a river nearby. I walked towards it, but stopped when I heard someone speak my name. I turned around to see a figure in a gold cloak with the hood up, standing next to a large lion.  
_

_“Hello, Seles.” The figure said. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
_

_“What do ya mean?” I asked, frowning slightly. “Should I know you?”  
_

_He laughed. “Not quite yet, no. I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out, actually. But still, all things happen in time.”  
_

_“Y’know, if I just wanted cryptic messages, I could’ve read that book of Irish proverbs I have.” I said, a bit testily. Who was this guy?  
_

_“Calm down, calm down. I just have a warning.” He answered.  
_

_“What kind of warning?” I asked, curious now.  
_

_“Curiosity killed the cat.” He said with another chuckle, and I could tell he was looking at my eyes. “But, to be_ _serious? Be wary of enemies in the guise of friends.” The figure said. “They’ll be your downfall.”_

__

  
 - - - - -  
 

That’s when I woke up. Odd, huh? I wonder what it meant. Well, I have to head to Charms now. I’ll write as soon as I can.  
 

* * * * *  


Later, Library  
 

Okay, so it’s after lunch now. Charms and Transfiguration passed quickly. My only other class for today is in an hour. Defense Against the Dark Arts. I haven’t met that teacher yet. Wonder what they’re like?  
 

Oh, Lily knows about my problem with Jean now. I talked with her at lunch.  
 

“Hi Lily!” I said cheerily, as soon as I saw her. “Listen, I think I have a problem...” Then I had told her what had happened last night, as well as my dream.  
 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lily told me. “Jean’s the harlot- she says she’s been dating James since fifth year, when really she’s dated everyone but. And that dream might’ve been nothing. I’ve had stranger, trust me.”  
 

“If you say so.” Was my only reply. Really, I was thinking of what to do to Johnny King to get my revenge for his insults.  
 

I did think of something, which I put in motion as soon as I got into the library. Thankfully, he was here already. And you know what I did? I walked right up to him, pure anger etched into every line of my face (or so I hope.) “Johnny King, I challenge you to a duel.” I said.  
 

He looked up from his textbook. “A duel? What do ya mean, a duel?”  
 

“A wizard’s duel. No seconds. Tomorrow at midnight, in the corridor outside the trophy room.” I explained.  
 

He sighed. “Fine. I accept. But, what is this over?”  
 

“You callin’ me a harlot, you prat!” I exclaimed, before turning and stalking away, to the table where I’m sitting now. I actually feel better. Excited. I’ll tell Remus later. I think he should know, at least. I feel an odd sort of connection to him, although I’m not sure what.  
 

Oh well. Tomorrow, I have an arrangement to a duel!  


COMING NEXT:  
 

I gasped as the curse hit him. Dammit, why did I let my temper get out of hand so easily?  
 

* * * * *  
 

“Hey, Seles! You have some explaining to do!” James said, storming towards me.  
 

“Yeah. Tell us why Remus is in the Hospital Wing after a night spent with you!” Sirius added, following him.  
 

* * * * *  
 

“Seles, what’s this?” Remus asked me, looking a bit confused.  
 

I knew I should’ve kept a closer eye on that thing!


	3. Of Lockets and Duels

DISCLAIMER: I own only Seles Mabel, Joan Derins, Johnny King, and Jean Annie Williams, so far. Everything/one else mentioned here, except for the plot, belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. This is set in an alternate Potterverse, so it’s strictly uncanon with the plot, or will be. Eventually.

  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Please tell me if my charries seem a bit Mary- or Gary-sue-ish. I hate it when I make charries like that. But don’t call them so because of what happened, please? Also, reviews will be much-loved and replied to as soon as possible, possibly by my best friend and co-author and editor, Kimi. Oh, and sorry for any formatting problems there are! I have no idea how to check or fix those… SO SORRY for the lack of an update. My inspiration left me.

  
Hemhem…this should be a CO-AUTHOR NOTE, but I’m just gonna make you read it.  Yes, this is Kimi.  ‘Ello all!  And no, don’t worry, I’m not going to type in a British accent… _all the time_.  Sometimes I can’t help myself.  Anyway, I’m going to write a little notice thingy here, it will be long, because frankly I’m not good at making things un-wordily.  Anyway, on to the notice.  I wrote some of this.  Just so it could get up faster because Britt really stinks at writing things about The Marauder Trio.  I, however, am.  So I wrote basically anything involving the three.  I also will probably write and thing involving Lily and James.  I read fan-fiction to much, and the lovely sites like Wikipedia which are greatly filled with the juicy knowledge of un-known facts about the Trio and Lily, making me good at writing about them.  So there ya go, my very word-ish and rant-ish notey saying something I could have said in one sentence…no seriously, I could have…but didn’t.  It could have looked like this “Hey guys, this is the CO-AUTHOR Kimi and I’m here to let you know that I wrote a part of this Chappie..bye!” I think I prove my point.

  
** CHAPTER 3: Of Duels and Lockets **

****

  
Tuesday, November 11, Hogwarts Grounds

  
Well, I can’t say that was a surprise. As soon as I told Remus, he started scolding me. Actually scolding me! But I had run into James and Sirius a few moments before and told them, and they had warned me Remus might do that. At least he agreed to come, for moral support. I really have no idea what I’d do without him there. Mostly because I’m pretty sure he’d keep Johnny from killing me.  
Here’s what happened:

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 

I was walking up to the common room, keeping my eyes open for Remus.  Then I felt an arm on my shoulder.  
 

“Hey there Seles!”  I looked to my right to see Sirius with his arm around me.  I shrugged it off and tried to keep on walking, still looking for Remus.  
 

“Hey what are you all thinky-can’t-talk-to-anyone right now?” I looked to my left to see James.  I found myself thinking, ‘Oh, dear.’  
 

“I’m looking for Remus.” I said.  James and Sirius stopped in their tracks and looked at me like I had grown another head… “What?” I asked them.  
 

James held up a hand and pointed to me… “You…looking for...Remus…” He was practically lost for words.  But leave it to Sirius to pull out the biggest question.  
 

“So, askin him out already?” Sirius looked so happy at thought.  “You know not a lot of girls have the courage…”  Oh, I could have slapped him!  He could obviously tell by the expression on my face.  He held up his hands in defense, “Hey, hey! Didn’t _mean_ it.  Bloody hell are you temperamental!” I glared at him.  
 

“For your information I need to ask him for some help.” I told him.  Sirius looked at me,  
 

“Why?”  
 

“Because,” I turned and started walking again, they easily picked up pace with me, “I have a duel tonight.”  
 

“A duel?” James asked, stopping us again.  
 

“Yes, there was this idiot named Johnny who angered me, so we’re dueling!” I was really aggravated with them.  
 

“Well telling Remus _will_ help you in the long end…” Sirius said fading into the end of the sentence.  
 

“The long end?” I asked, lifting my eyebrow.  
 

“Well…” James put in, “it’s just that he’ll give you a royal telling off for it.”  
 

“Merlin, his rants couldn’t even be longer if _Professor Binns_ would say it.” Sirius added.  
 

“Wow.” I said softly… “But I still need his help…”  
 

“Don’t _not_ tell him.” James said.  
 

“Yeah,” Sirius piped in, “he can help you…he’s good like that.”  
 

“We’re just warning you for when he tells you off.” James nodded.  
 

I ended up nodding slightly at them and than going on my way to find Remus.  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 

You know, I really didn’t believe them…or at least think they were telling the whole truth…but they were…  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 

“YOU WHAT?” Remus dropped his book on the table…I was lucky that was a loud _whisper_ for we were in the library.  
 

“I…er…um…am going to duel some bastard named Johnny from Ravenclaw tonight?” I pulled out a chair and sat down. Remus looked sternly at me.  
 

“Do you know how stupid that was?  Do you know what will _happen_ if you do that?  You can get expelled?  And your already being looked for by Voldemort?  Seriously, what in the name of Merlin were you thinking?”  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 

I’m not going write all of it down.  Firstly because I just don’t really want to, and secondly, do you know how man pieces of paper it would take?  Thirdly, I’m not sure if I can even remember all of it.  
All in all though he ended up saying he’ll be coming with me to the duel…  
 

So, the rest of the day passed in a blur. That night, Remus and I sneaked out of the Common Room easily. He had an Invisibility Cloak- he said it was actually James’s- and an old piece of parchment. I could see a map of Hogwarts, with a bunch of dots all over it, but nothing else. “It’ll keep us from getting caught.” He explained.  
 

I nodded, letting him lead. We stopped in the corridor, waiting.  
 

We waited, and waited, and waited.  
 

“CRUCIO!” We suddenly heard. I was frozen, then managed to dodge to the side. Where had that spell come from?  
 

Johnny was standing nearby, smirking, wand in his hand.  
 

“Johnny. Why’d you use an Unforgiveable?” I gasped.  
 

“Because, dear little Seles, you deserve it. You dare claim that I’d be low enough to insult you like that, and then degrade me by challenging me to a duel.” He answered calmly. “No one does that!”  The next spell he used, but it managed to hit one of my wings. I smelt the acrid scent of burning feathers, and retaliated. I tried a Full-Body Bind but he just blocked it.  
After that, I don’t remember much. It was all too quick. Remus helped me, since Johnny seemed intent on causing me as much pain as possible.  
 

I had a lot of bruises and cuts by the time the duel was drawing to a close. Then, Johnny said something so idiotically vulgar that I lost it. I wanted to hurt him so badly… I used the Cruciatus Curse on him. Unfortunately, he ducked behind a suit of armor, which reflected the curse… Straight at Remuis.  
 

“No!” I gasped as the curse hit him. Dammit, why did I let my temper get out of hand so easily? Bloody hell, if I hurt him….  
 

* * * * *  


**Wednesday, November 12, Common Room  
**  

Madam Pomfrey won’t let me in to see him.    Dumbledore will want to speak with me and Johnny on Friday. I’m getting stared at even more now. It didn’t take long for the story of what happened to spread. The good news is, Johnny’s stuck in the Ravenclaws’ tower, so he won’t be able to spread any rumours about me. The other good news is that Remus is gonna be okay. I was so worried… Apparently, he only has a few wounds. I still can’t believe one spell hurt him that much, though…  
 

I spoke with Sirius and James earlier. Man, was that horrific.  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 

“Hey, Seles! You have some explaining to do!” James said, storming towards me.  
 

“Yeah. Tell us why Remus is in the Hospital Wing after a night spent with you!” Sirius added, following him.  
 

I looked at them, sighing. “A spell I cast bounced back… He got in the way.” I muttered lamely.  
 

“What effin’ spell did you use?!” James shouted, pushing me against the wall angrily. “I swear, Mabel, if he’s at all hurt by this…”  
 

I nodded. “Y-yes, I know. And I’d deserve it. Now, please, leave me be!”  
 

Sirius was frowning. “James, calm down. She obviously doesn’t like what happened-“  
 

“Shut up, Padfoot!” James snapped. He glared at me again. “Listen to me, Mabel. I swear, if Remus is at all hurt by this after Pomfrey does what she can to fix him up, I will not leave you alone until you suffer the same pain.”  
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 

Talk about scary, right? There was a lot more, but that's the gist of it. Wait, here comes someone…  


**Later, Hospital Wing**  
 

Well, Pomfrey let me in to see him. Thank goodness! He’s alright, but he’ll have to stay in here for another day.  
 

“Y’know, Seles, I don’t blame you.” Remus said.  
 

I sighed. “You should. I’m the one that dragged you along.”  
 

He laughed. “But I volunteered to come, remember?” He looked at the floor suddenly, and reached down and picked up something. It was my locket… Damm! The chain must’ve broken! “Seles, what’s this?” Remus asked me, looking a bit confused.  
 

I knew I should’ve kept a closer eye on that thing! “A family heirloom.” I answered squeakily.  
 

“Huh. Odd. It looks like something Gryffindor might’ve had.” He handed it back to me. “Keep that secret, alright? Not many wouldn’t ask just one question.”  
 

I smiled. “Okay. Thanks, Remus.” I stood, and before I knew what I had done, I had kissed him on the cheek and left. Why the hell is my heart pounding like I just ran a mile? Oh well. I’m sure it’s nothing!  


**COMING NEXT:  
**  

“You’re a… A… A Were!” I hissed,  tail twitching angrily.  
 

*****  
 

“Seles, please!” Remus pleaded. “Let me explain!”  
 

*****  
 

Dumbledore looked at me calmly. “Now, about your punishment…  
 

*****  
 

James and Sirius looked at me like I was crazy. “He said _what?”_


	4. Of Punishments and Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I own only Seles Mabel, Joan Derins, Johnny King, and Jean Annie Williams, so far. Everything/one else mentioned here, except for the plot, belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. This is set in an alternate Potterverse, so it’s strictly uncanon with the plot, or will be. Eventually.

  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Please tell me if my charries seem a bit Mary- or Gary-sue-ish. I hate it when I make charries like that. But don’t call them so because of what happened, please? Also, reviews will be much-loved and replied to as soon as possible, possibly by my best friend and co-author and editor, Kimi. Oh, and sorry for any formatting problems there are! I have no idea how to check or fix those… SO SORRY for the lack of an update. My inspiration left me. For a while. QUITE a while. And Kimi, I would’ve sent this to you, but I just wanted to update so badly! Please forgive me!  


** Chapter 4: Of Punishments and Secrets  
**

Friday, November 14th, Outside the Hospital Wing  
 

Okay, I’m waiting to see Remus. Apparently, he’s still here because Pomfrey thinks something happened to his head. Surprisingly, James hasn’t tried to give me a concussion yet. He and Sirius and that Pettigrew bloke are all talking with Remus now. I wonder what they’re saying? The door’s too thick for me to hear through.  
 

In a couple of hours, I’ve got to go see Dumbledore. I really hope I’m not expelled… This is the only place I’ve got left that I feel safe. Gran hates me, and Mum and Dad died in the explosion, as did Brother… Not to mention all of my friends. I just dunno what I’d do if I had to leave.  
 

The past two days have been horrid. Everyone either stares at me or insults me, except for the rest of the Gryffindors. They’ve just been ignoring me. Except Lilly. It seems everyone blames me for Remus getting hurt, but Lilly says it’ll all be alright, I just have to wait.  
 

Y’know, it’s almost the full moon. Tomorrow night is the first night. I wonder if anything odd’ll happen?  
 

Oh, the Marauders (sans Remus) just came out. They all look worried, but didn’t say anything to me. I just went ahead and went in. Pomfrey tried to stop me, but there was no reason I couldn’t see him!  


**Later, Common Room**  
 

It’s empty in here now. I feel cold, so cold, but the fire’s still going strong. I should be in bed, but I don’t think I can sleep. Not after what just happened. Oh, not my punishment. But definitely what I found out about Remus. See, when I went in to see him, I found something out.  
 

“You alright, Remus?” I had asked as I walked into the Hospital Wing, looking at him.  
 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Pomfrey just wants me to stay here until the moon changes for some reason. And call me Moony. I hate my first name.” He answered, smiling. But he looked as if he wanted me to figure something out. He also had that older look from when I first saw him, that worn-out look.  
 

“That’s one of the nicknames you all have, right? You’re Moony, James is Prongs, and Sirius is Padfoot. What’s Pettigrew’s name?”  
 

“Wormtail.”  
 

I frowned. “Wormtail? That’s… odd. _I_ wouldn’t want to be called that.”  
 

“And what would you like to be called, Seles?” Remus asked, grinning wickedly. It was the first time I had seen even a trace of him looking like he wanted to pull a prank. “Lea?”  
 

“Y’mean like Leo the lion, only girl-ish?” I asked, giggling. “No. Too Star Wars-y.”  
 

“Too what?” Remus looked confused.  
 

“Nevermind. It’s a Muggle movie that came out this summer.” I explained briefly, without going into a fangirl-like rant on how awesome Han Solo was and how I hoped it was supposed to be a series and that I _so_ wished Han was real so I could date him. And that I wish I had a Wookie for a pet. Wookies are awesome! They’re like giant bear-wolf hybrids!  
 

“Okaaaaay…” Remus was silent, thinking again. “Um… How about Pidge?”  
 

“My wings are from a dove and an eagle, thank you very much.” I answered, fake-snottily.  
 

“Alright. Hrm… Oh, got it! Goldeneye? Sorta like an eagle?”  
 

“Oh, fine, if that’s the best you can come up with.” I agreed, laughing. I suddenly realized something. “Hey, Re- Moony? Your nickname… Does it have anythin’ to do with you always bein’ sick around the full moon?”  
 

Remus nodded. “Yeah. I always get like this, for some reason. Always in here when I’m not in class or eating.”  
 

“And you…” I gasped, surprised, then suddenly angry. “You’re a… A… Were!” I said testily, tail twitching irritably.  
 

He flinched. “Yeah. Keep it down, would you? It’s supposed to be a secret.”  
 

“Secret?! A secret? I drive myself effin’ crazy with worry over you, only to find out that you’ve been in here so long ‘cause the full moon is so close and it might make you go on a homicidal rampage while lookin’ like a giant wolf!” I half-shouted.  
 

“Seles, please!” Remus pleaded. “Let me explain!”  


“Explain? _Explain?!_ Lupin, if you _dare_ talk to me again, I’m gonna punch you in the middle of the Great Hall, let ev’ryone mutter about what caused _that._ ” I hissed, turning and stalking away. I really don’t know why I was so angry. I just… I just was. I didn’t like the fact that one of the few people I thought I could trust- really, truly _trust_ , even though I had only known him for a few days- had kept something so _big_ from me! Really, how could I trust someone like that? How could I trust a Werewolf at all? I mean, they’re not much better than dogs, right? I’ve never liked dogs that much. Especially guys that are dogs. You know?  


I headed for Dumbledore’s office. I remember where it was from my first day here, when he told me everything. My actual first time in Hogwarts, not my first night as a student here, I mean. 

Johnny King was there already, the prat. I glared at him, still upset with him, too. And to think, I used to date him! Yeah, Johnny was one of my boyfriends- my second one, actually. A rebound. He just wanted to make someone else jealous. So, you see, he’s _always_ been a bloody prat.  


I zoned out a bit as Dumbledore gave Johnny his punishment- one month suspension (meaning limited to the Ravenclaw dormitory) and the rest of the school year helping Hagrid out on the grounds. When Johnny had been dismissed, Dumbledore turned his attention to me.  


“Seles.” Dumbledore said quietly. “You and the others are special. Something I’ve never seen before. You all need to be careful- especially you. Out of yourself, Mister King, and Miss Derins, you are the only person who lost _everything_. I cannot be sure if I’m right, but something tells me Voldemort has you marked for something important. We can’t have you being sent off to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable Curse on someone!”  


He was silent for a moment, and I was about to leave, thinking that was it, but…  


Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles slightly, then looked at me calmly. “Now, for your punishment. As I have heard, you were only retaliating. You did not instigate any of what happened. So, you will spend three weekends in detention with Professor Sprout. All afternoon, Saturdays and Sundays, from one until five o’ clock. Do you understand?”  


I nodded. “Yes, Professor Dumbledore.” Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, was all right. She probably wouldn’t have anything that bad planned. Maybe I’d enjoy it, even. I always liked gardening and the like.  


“Good.” Dumbledore said, smiling. “Well, you may go.”  


I stood to leave, but suddenly felt a slight weight and warmth on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly, looking at the Phoenix perched there. “Um…”  


“Fawkes. He seems to have taken a liking to you, Miss Mabel.” Dumbledore commented. “I think he wants to follow you. Well, he should stay here, but if for some reason you ever have need of him, feel free to call his name and he’ll come.”  


Needless to say, I left as soon as I could after that, scared. Why would a Phoenix have any interest in me, especially one that was the pet of Albus Dumbledore? It didn’t make much sense. But now, I’m sleepy and it’s late. I’m going to sleep.  
 ****

** Saturday, November 15, Common Room **   


WHY MUST EVERYONE BOTHER ME?!  


I mean, really, I’m just sitting here trying to work on my assignments. I had gotten through with Potions (Professor Slughorn always has easy homework), Herbology (easy enough review- a 15-inch essay on Devil’s Snare’s usefulness), and was about to start on Charms (practice my Summoning Charms- Lilly assigned me that during one of our tutoring sessions), when James and Sirius showed up.  


Now, I had already been bothered by a couple of first-years staring at me, a third-year who decided to put a basket over my head, and a fourth-year that was wondering what would happen if he tried to summon one of my feathers. Really, that’s enough stressful interruptions for one day, isn’t it?  


Apparently not.  


“Hi, Seles. Look, I’m sorry… About the other day, I mean.” James muttered, obviously out of his element in the apology. Okay, so maybe this wouldn’t be as stressful as I had thought. It seemed they wanted to make peace.  


“Don’t worry about it.” I muttered angrily. Too bad I was still angry at Remus.  


Sirius frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong, Goldeneye? Remus said he had yelled at you, bu-“  


“ _Don’t_ mention him, and _don’t_ call me that. _Ever._ ”  


That shut them both up for the moment. But then James, apparently deciding I was the most interesting person around to talk to, asked, “So, um… What did Dumbledore say?”  
I told them about the whole thing as briefly as possible.  


James and Sirius looked at me as if I was crazy. “He said _what_?” They both asked.  


“That I could call for Fawkes at any time.” I repeated. “Weird, huh?”  


“Yeah…” James stood up. “But I’ve got an idea now. Padfoot, c’mon. Let’s go find Wormtail and Evans- she needs a nickname too, you know- and come up with a plan.” They grinned at each other, then rushed off.  


I shook my head, grinning. “Boys…” I whispered, wondering what they were planning. As long as it didn't concern me, though, I couldn't care less. Especially if it had Remus involved.

Nope, _especially_ not then.

Right?  


****

** COMING NEXT:  
**

Remus grinned sheepishly at me, and my heart began to pound. Why did I suddenly feel so warm? “I said, do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me?”  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


“Lilly, what’s going on?” I asked. “I don’t… I don’t understand it at all!”  


‘It’s alright. We’ll just have to keep you away from any and all boys for the rest of the week!”  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Someone tugged on my tail, and grabbed Remus’ collar, keeping us from moving any further.  


“What do we have here? Students out of their beds so late?” Filch said cheerily. I think he was looking forward to even the faintest hope that he could use old-fashioned punishments on us.  


 


	5. Of Dates and Towns

DISCLAIMER: I own only Seles Mabel, Joan Derins, Johnny King, and Jean Annie Williams, so far. Everything/one else mentioned here, except for the plot, belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. This is set in an alternate Potterverse, so it’s strictly uncanon with the plot, or will be. Eventually.

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Please tell me if my charries seem a bit Mary- or Gary-sue-ish. I hate it when I make charries like that. But don’t call them so because of what happened, please? Also, reviews will be much-loved and replied to as soon as possible, possibly by my best friend and co-author and editor, Kimi. Oh, and sorry for any formatting problems there are! I have no idea how to check or fix those… From this chapter on, Kimi is writing anything concerning the Marauders! And Lily! I still make the basic idea for the scenes, though. So, what that means is, I type up the rest of the chapter, and leave notes telling her what to write for those scenes, send it to her, then she writes the scenes and sends it back and I post it.

PRE-WRITING CO-AUTHOR NOTE: Yes, it is true, I am writing anything involving them, as you should know. This was enforced truly after last chappie. I am sad to inform you, that she posted it without my consent. And I was _very_ unpleased. Anyways, I’m here, there’s nothing else to tell you, cause Britt always writes the better things, that I’m too lazy to tell you. My whole life is Music Reading and Writing, which I tend to do at the same time, which explains the lack of comma’s separating them into separate things. Alright, well, toodleoo! I’ll talk to you sometimes…when…things come up.  
Also, be warned to all you Harry Potter/Stephaine Meyer fans.  
You’re SO not alone.

POST-WRITING CO-AUTHOR NOTE: I promise you, it’s my fault this didn’t come up in…let’s say, four days? Grounded…ew. I’m so terribly sorry. I also wanted to make this PERFECT and capture ATTENTION.

Reminder to Britt: You love me, you won’t kill me.

**Chapter 5: Of Dates and Towns**

**Tuesday, November 17 th, Charms**

Okay. So, I was mad at Remus. _Really_ mad. But… After what he did, can I blame him? I mean, that was _so_ totally sweet!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was waiting by the doors, to give Remus a nasty little glare, then walk away. After all, that’s what people who hated another person did…right?

It didn’t end up going well…cause right before the glare time, I decided not to do it…and I got really upset, and felt like crying and saying ‘I’m sorry’ cause when I looked at Remus, he looked like a complete failure! It was devastating! The rest of his buddies came up, talking to him, and he kept glancing to me, as he talked to them. James and Sirius were being themselves, finding out what was wrong quickly.

They started to talk about me, obviously, and I pretended not to notice, and tried to walk away to my next class…I had to go by them though.

Somehow, the other three except for Remus just left…and he was the only one there with me. It seemed as if they had disappeared!

Remus was walking right towards me, and I just tried to get away. Damn him though, he’s fast. He caught up with me, and just pushed me against the wall, and started to apologize.

I’m not kidding, apologize.

"Look, Seles, I’m so sorry for just…just coming out and telling you that, especially when I should have told you sooner. To be honest, it was pretty stupid. I mean, Sirius and James understood, but they found out on their own, and they also had known me for years. But…I don’t know…I’m just…so…so sorry!"

I couldn’t say anything at the beginning, but when I started to say something back, he held up his hand, as if he’d gotten a sudden idea.

"I promise you, I mean it…I mean…you wanna meet up Saturday? I could make it up to you."

I shook my head. "But…but it’s Hogsmede…"

"Oh, right, you’re right. Damn." He put a hand to his forehead, and I’m sure I heard a soft snicker followed by a small yelp that sounded like a dog. But I could have heard anything, anytime, so I didn’t pay attention.

"Well…let’s go to Hogsmede then! Together!" Remus was smiling at me.

I frowned at him, "What?"

Remus grinned sheepishly at me, and my heart began to pound. Why did I suddenly feel so warm? "I said, do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me?"

And of course, the only proper answer at that moment was yes.

"Great!" He answered, grinning even more now. Then he seemed to think of something… "But, we’re going a night early…"

"A night early?" That broke me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, a night early, so meet me Friday after dinner."

"But…" He put a hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eye.

"Seles, trust me. Meet me right after dinner, by the kitchen entrance, and I’ll explain everything. It’ll be fine."

Then, hastily, he looked at his watch, and he picked up his bag, leaving me, and running to class.

I was stunned, warm, and happy.

No more evil glare time.

I was going on a date.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

See? He wants to take me into Hogsmeade a night early! I wonder how he’s going to manage it, though?

Uh-oh, everyone has their wands out. What are we supposed to be doing?

Later, DormitoryOkay, so that wasn't a big mess-up. Flitwick didn’t seem to notice that all I was doing was a Hovering Charm with a Summoning Charm added silently instead of a Banishing Charm, though. For some reason all of the Professors are giving us review stuff this month. It’s odd, y’know? But it might just be because of me and the others- Joan and Johnny, I mean. Who I still hate.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Not much to report. Going to bed now. Oh, wait, there’s a stupid owl outside my window.

** Wednesday, Novermber 18th, Great Hall **

I came straight here to get breakfast. Too much just happened. I need… I need to get it all down. _Now._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The owl was from Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. The Marauders. My comrades.

I’ll explain this.

The owl was a note written on a piece of old potion parchment, I mean, come on, I could smell it! And I promise, it took most of the time to figure out what it said, then I had to figure out who’s handwriting was who’s.

"Okay, well, we usually like to do this face to face, but do to the fact of our git of a friend Wormtail; Moony, Padfoot, and I, are locked in the dormitory. We can open the windows, but frankly, I’m too lazy to fly around and get us out. Anyways, the following needs to be said: we need to talk to you as soon as we get OUT OF HERE. Sorry, I’ve never been a hermit and I’m not very happy about thinking that I might have to be one now. Anyways. After we do that, we need to find you a proper nickname. Preferably something that has to do with a bird. Just for the whole animal thing. And now, since Moony is yelling at me in my ear right now, I’m giving him the parchment so he can explain things, ‘cause I’ve never been the best at explaining. I’ll think on the nickname thing.

Well, hi again Seles. And yes, I am locked in my dormitory, and as Prongs so thoughtfully forgot to tell you, YOU can come and get us out. That would be nice.  
But however, I am supposed to be explaining, and so I can stop lying to Padfoot by saying that I am, I’ll get to the point.  
We want you to be a Marauder. The whole deal.  
We mean it. I mean the whole thing, we want you to have the name, the ability to help with pranks. All of it.  
It was my idea…and surprisingly James and Sirius agreed.  
I mean, if Prongs wanted Evans in it, we’d all kill him, I’m surprised.  
Now, Padfoot wants some words.

Well, what Moony forgot to tell you was this:  
the reason we’re stuck in here in the first place! And since I’m not one to not be able to read things, and edit them…then have to undo it because of a friends (moony) yelling at me, and pillows and bogey hexes…well, you get the idea right? Anyways, I just wanted to see my handwriting here.  
Hopefully though there won’t be any thought as to you showing the notes to you’re roommates. They might go crazy and want to steal the letter, after all, it’s from me.

He didn’t mean that. Padfoot is an idiot, you’ll get used to it.

And Prongs is exceptionally nosy. Anyways, well, what happened was, we were trying to use a permanent sticking charm on a poster of some muggle women and men in a magazine, just to be fun you know? And well, Wormtail decided to try it…and it didn’t work. Cause, Hogwarts, being Hogwarts decided to get mean. Now, there is a flood of magazines stuck to our door, making it impossible to claw them out from our side. You could open it from the outside I hope…At least, that’s what Moony is implying. I hope they don’t end up staying there forever.

After all, Dumbledore wouldn’t like Playboy stuck over the walls.

I swear, it’s Prongs.

NO! IT’S PADFOOTS! HE’S THE MUGGLE LOVER!

Prongs!

For Merlin’s sake, both of you, it’s BOTH of yours, ‘cause I remember sneaking into that muggle store under the cloak!"

I didn’t know what to write back…I was laughing to hard.

But I was excited…they wanted…me…to be a Marauder?

And I had no idea of a name. Maybe James, (Who I think was the first to write), might have thought of one. Hopefully.

Bird-ish?

I dunno…

Oh well, I decided to actually write back though.

Me? A Marauder?  
Are you sure you meant me?

I wanted to write some more, but I didn’t know how. So I sent that back.

And got this back soon…and this time, I was elated.

Well of course. Moony trusts you. So we do to.  
If only Evans

Don’t even think about it Prongs.

You all are getting way off topic. Seles, yes, we mean you. Now, please, for the love of Merlin GET US OUT

I was actually about to leave, before another note just popped in:

Hiya Seles! Sorry about not writing earlier, I was supposed to…I was too busy trying to get the Playboy off the walls. Anyways, Moony is too busy to tell you, cause he’s trying to calm down Longbottom, but we don’t need you’re help now. Longbottom came in from the other end, and is seriously yelling at Prongs and Padfoot, who are yelling back, and Moony, being peacemaker is trying to calm it down. I’m just sitting here.  
Oh bloody hell, why did Prongs have to tell him it was ME who got it there in the first place?

If you hear screaming…and yelling…and cursing…it’s me.

Don’t bother to try to find me in the morning.

Oh, crap, here comes someone

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Still Early, Still Great Hall**

That was Remus. He was worried about me! Poor guy. I don’t need looking-after every moment of every day! But still, he was nice.

I was sitting down, hurriedly hiding what I was writing, when Remus plopped down next to me. I was still trying to hide my writing, but I decided to just set it next to me, and talk.

"Hiya Seles…are you okay?"

"What do you mean am I okay?" I asked him, my eyes squinted.

"Well, I mean…it’s just that you came straight here…I though something might be up…"

"Eh, no, nothing is! Was busy thinking…"

"About the note thing we talked about?" He had to hide the full explanation, cause Lily Evans had just come to sit on the opposite end of the table from me, so we had to continue the conversation hidden, and I’m just too excited to write it all down.

Anyways, then the rest of the Marauders decided to show up.

James, being James, put his arm around Lily, who, instead of slapping him, or yelling at him, or cursing him, as she was apparently from other stories so prone to doing…just rolled her eyes, and got up, moving to sit next to me. My eyes were wide, as were Remus’ and Peters too…Sirius and James seemed like it was a normal thing, as did Lily.

Anyways, I decided to ignore it, for planning my first prank started to happen.

"We’re going to do it to Filch…tonight!" Sirius said happily.

"I’m thinking stages, that way, he won’t expect part of it…less likely we get caught…besides, if the two pranks happen to overlap, or mix…well, that makes it better." James had his eyes alight with happiness.

I rolled my eyes, "Lemme guess, dungbombs in the great hall? And then, a half an hour later Filibuster’s Wet-Start Fireworks in the dungeons? Right next to the Slytherins?"

"Actually Seles, you’re almost correct." Remus said softly, smiling. I flushed a little, but James seemed estatic.

"Actually, we WERE thinking about changing the order. That way, it’ll be easier to hide and get out in the dungeons."

The last person I ever expected to say something, Lily, broke in.

"You guys are idiots, there is NO way you’ll get out of the dungeons alive, with or _without_ the fireworks going off."

"Ah, my flower," James broke her off, pointing a finger at her, "There is no way that it _won’t_ work, with the things we’ve got."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Don’t let me catch you…I’ll murder you, and make the others bury your body."

"Just to make a friend happy?" Sirius bursted in.

"For the last time in two years. We aren’t friends anymore!"

"After the mudblood comment?"

"Well of course! Severus is not like who he was!" She seemed angry. And I decided to not bust in. As she left, without breakfast, I looked at Remus, who was glaring at Sirius, who was looking apologetic at James, who was rubbing his eyes in frustration. Pete was shaking his head.

"Sorry mate…" he said to James. James shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Oh….what happened?" I asked.

Remus just shook his head, "Snivy won’t be happy will he?" he asked, breaking the down mood.

It worked.

They didn’t look like again, and we had an amazing breakfast.

Sirius and James raced each other on who could eat the most amount of pancakes.

Sirius won.

I swear, those guys are crazy. But it’s gonna be fun! I know it is! Oh, I’m so happy to be one of them now! We’re gonna prank Filch tonight!

** Thursday, November 19th, Defense Against The Dark Arts **

Alright, that was awesome! Filch is still cleaning the Entrance Hall, and he hasn’t even started on the dungeons yet! _And_ we didn’t get caught! Boo-ya!

31 hours and 14 minutes before Remmy takes me into Hogsmeade!

Yes, Remmy. I think it’s a cute nickname.

**Saturday, November 21st, Detention with Filch**

I’m supposed to be copying lines, but oh well. Filch has left the room, and I just wanna right everything that’s happened. Friday was horrible! Remus- not Remmy, _never_ Remmy again, or Moony- took me all through Hogsmeade, but then... Just... OOOOHHHH! I hate him, I swear I do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was waiting in the common room, after dinner. There was no one there, since it was Friday, everyone was trying to get their homework done for the trip tomorrow…or planning the trip…a lot of things.

Point is, I was alone. Like Remus said, we almost had to drop dungbombs to make sure, but we didn’t.

He was taking a while, and I was getting anxious, was he deciding to not come? I was walking to the dormitory, trying to decide whether or not to go up, when he flew down the stairs, running from multiple objects like pillows, butterbeer bottles, and some playboy magazines…I’m sure they were pasted to the door earlier, telling from the tape holding them together.

I was laughing when he was finally able to charm them to stop. He looked at me fake frowning, I could tell cause his eyes looked happy.

"Well, you ready?" He asked, smiling, pulling a piece of parchment out of his hand.

I nodded, and we made our way out of the place. Remus was being a complete funny arse the whole time there. The reason I’m calling him an arse, was because he made me laugh so loud three times that I nearly got us caught. He eventually saw that this was a problem, and stopped us behind a statue, bending down, he opened the parchment in his hand. He ignored my questioning look, and tapped it, whispering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And then it started to have lines grow on it…I could read.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are pleased to present. The Marauders Map."

I read this aloud. And Remus smiled, "We finished it in fifth year, completely perfect by the end of sixth. We’ve needed it for a while…"

I didn’t say anything, just watched as he opened it, and I could see dots moving around. I saw too solitary ones by a statue in the hallways, and above them, were names, ‘Seles Mabel’ and another ‘Moony Lupin’.

I smiled, "This tells us where everyone is!" 

"Sure does," Remus answered. "It was Prongs idea…he always has the good ones."

"James thought of this?"

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked, seeming innocent, and I had to laugh.

"Shut it!" I said, when I was laughing silently.

He shrugged, and looking at the map, making sure no one was around when he made me nearly die from laughing we finally got to a mirror in a bathroom. He got us behind it, and we started to go through it. I wondered where we were going, when I suddenly realized, we must have been going to Hogsmeade through a passage way.

We got out of it through a shop, and then we were outside, in the path.

"Where would you like to go m’lady?" He asked, in a perfect, proper, fake-gentlemanly English accent, and I giggled, and pointed to a store that looked like fun. It was Zonko’s.

"Great." Remus smiled at me, "Prongs has been wanting some more surprises for Filch. We won’t have to hide in there, the owner knows me by name."

"And then what would his name be?" I asked.

He shrugged, a guessing (an unbearably cute) on his face. "I dunno…I never asked."

I rolled my eyes, making him laugh as we went in. We looked around, and Remus stocked up on the latest jokes. Making me laugh with his comments.

We loaded up mostly on Filibuster Fireworks, and dungbombs, and things like that.

Then we went to another place that he decided to go to, it was a candy shop called Honeydukes. We walked in as he started to tell me the story of when he first found out that James had an invisibility cloak.

"I’m serious though. He just popped up out of nowhere next to Padfoot, talking about some person who was being an idiot. I jumped out of my skin, and Pads just acted like he was always there. It was funny to be truthful."

"I’m sure, this IS James we’re talking about."

"You know…I’m sure you could call them by the nicknames now…I mean, it’s just a Marauder thing."

"Oh…well, I dunno…I like Remmy for you better." I put a hand over my mouth then, not knowing that I said that aloud. Remus burst out laughing. I frowned in embarrassment, and he just shook his head.

"No, that was just cute. You have…no idea." He was still laughing.

"Cute?" I asked.

"Well of course…ah, never mind, I won’t try to explain. Just trust me, it was cute. Well, it made you cut _er_." I blushed again, but turned to some chocolate frogs so he wouldn’t notice.

He just laughed again softly, and we decided on a ton of chocolate frogs. And nothing else, don’t ask my why. I though it was odd the way they always jumped.

Then we left, and just walked in most stores, not buying anything, but being idiots.

Remus was hilarious, making me laugh ALL the time. And I was always blushing, I eventually got used to it, and let it happen.

We then decided to go to what he said was the best place, the Three Broomsticks. We walked in, taking a seat…it was crowded, since it was Friday, so it wasn’t hard to hide.

He was still making me laugh, telling me funny stories about what has happened here.

"The funniest thing though, was on a Sunday when the Pub was closed, Padfoot and Prongs snuck in, and I was looking in through one of their two-way mirrors, I was sick, so I wasn’t able to come. Wormtail had detention for not doing homework.

"On any note, I was watching as they jumped out at Madam Rosemerta. She was sitting, cleaning up the mugs and I swear, I’ve never seen something so funny as her falling from her chair into the dish-water."

I started laughing, I didn’t even know who Madam Rosemerta _was_ but it seemed like it would be funny.

"I’ve never seen a person so mad at them before though…if not Lily mad at Prongs."

"That sounds like it’d be bad…but she wasn’t mean to him today…only to Siri- Padfoot." I was still getting used to using the nicknames.

"Well…the point on that matter is that Prongs has matured a LOT lately. I mean…he used to be…"

"An actual slimy ugly git that no girl would go out with?" I tried to end. Remus fake glared at me, but smiled anyways.

"No…he just had a big head. He’s got a lot of natural talent, a lot of things he should be proud of, but he grew up in an environment where he wasn’t told that it was completely un-normal to be good at a lot of things. So when he came here, and all these people started raving about how good he was, he didn’t know how to take it the right way. Lately, he’s started to understand that."

I nodded, understanding.

"Not to mention, his best qualities are the ones that people don’t know about." He smirked, remembering good memories, I presumed. Seeing him like this made me feel a little better, he didn’t seem so…I dunno, ill.

"As in…?" I asked, wanting to keep him going.

"Well, Prongs is very passionate about anything he cares about. You haven’t seen him in his element unless he’s talking about something he truly cares about. His best speeches are the ones he’ll give at meetings for the prefects, or before a Quidditch match. And, to prove this, he’s friends with me and Pads. Padfoot comes from a big dark family…supporters of You-Know-Who but he’s not like that…at all. Then there’s me…and…well, you know about me." He smiled grimly at me, and I frowned a little.

"You’re still a great person though Remmy." I told him, trying not to blush. "And I’m sure Padfoot and Prongs are too!" Remus smiled at me, and nodded, seeming more happy again, and then one of the waitresses came up.

She looked like a blonde bombshell, except she was a red-head. She was a ginger-shell! That describes her, using an insult with a compliment…

"’Ey you two, what could I get ya?" She asked, in a voice that remided me of the groundskeeper Hagrid.

Remus smiled at her, still looked at me a little bit as he said, "We’d like some fire whiskey please, but also, please, don’t tell Rosemerta? I’m having fun here without the other two, I want some fun."

The waitress nodded, smiling _really_ warmly at him and went away. He didn’t seem to notice.

We passed the time joking, and talking about random things, as we sipped our fire whiskey. WE had a lot of it, I noticed the waitress kept giving Remus more…

We were both slightly Tipsy, maybe more for Remus. Then that’s when I got angry…

The waitress came up to us, with another round for both of us, and she sat down at the table, the chair very close to Remus.

He didn’t seem to notice.

She was smiling, and her cheeks were rosy red…it started out with a small conversation.

"You know you have a unique look…" she told him softly.

"I do?" He asked back.

"Yeah! I mean, all those scars! They look…great though." She batted her eyelashes, giggling.

"Why thank you."

"Oh, you’re so welcome hun! I mean, of course you deserve it…you’re quite good looking, I wonder what you look like without them…"

I knew what the scars were from…she didn’t, how dare she!

"I have no idea to be honest…" he was smiling a little now.

"Oh, well, of course then, I could sit here, imagining?" She moved her seat closer, practically hanging off him.

That’s when I got terribly mad.

I jumped up, furious. 

"What do you think you’re _doing?_ " I asked, furious in Remus’ face. He looked at me oddly. I started yelling.

"You’re bloody fucking flirting back? What do you think?"

The waitress started to get in, "Now…it’s not like."

I pointed my finger at her, my voice wavering just a little, "Shut up, or I swear to Merlin I'll...!"

I frowned at Remus, and with better effect, threw the rest of my fire whiskey in his face. I then stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. I got about four shops down when I heard Remus.

"Seles…Seles wait!" His words sounded more slurred outside. I didn’t stop, I kept going.

"Seles, come on!" He was running and he caught up with me in the abnormal snow, I was just noticing it. 

He was standing next to me in the storm as it started, and got bad…I wasn’t paying attention to him, not listening to him…even as he tried to apologize.

The storm got worse, and even though I didn’t like it, I had to hold on to Remus’ arm so I wouldn’t get lost. We eventually found the passage way, and he was finally shutting up about sorry for the moment.

We made it back to Hogwarts silently, but once we were in the halls, he was beginning to apologize again, so that’s why we didn’t hear him coming.

Someone tugged on my tail, and grabbed Remus’ collar, keeping us from moving any further.

"What do we have here? Students out of their beds so late?" Filch said cheerily. I think he was looking forward to even the faintest hope that he could use old-fashioned punishments on us.

He dragged us to McGonagall, where he tried to make us use the old punishments.

She was nice however…so we got stuck writing lines, since there was no other spots open for detention tomorrow… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That leads us to now. Can you believe it? He did that? And he was too busy to even check the map! And too loud to do anything!

Gah, I am so totally mad!

And now he’s throwing stuff at me!

Little wadded pieces of parchment.

I’m keeping them. I’m throwing them at him when he least expects it.

Oh, great. Filch is letting us out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Just a little later, Hogwarts Kitchens

I can’t believe it!

As we walked out of detention, Remus tried, once again, to apologise.

"Look, Seles, I’m sorry okay! I just…"

"You just what Remus?" I snapped at him, turning around. "You just thought it’d be perfectly fine to just do that with that…witch? In the name of Merlin what were you thinking?" I realized I was crying…but had to get my last word out.

"For Merlin’s sake, leave me alone!" I turned around and ran to the Kitchens. Getting in, I’m currently eating chocolate ice cream and drinking butter beer all alone, the house elves aren’t good company.

I am _NEVER_ speaking to Remus again, especially after how he completely ignored me to flirt with that waitress. Yep, that’s what I’ve decided. No matter how much he apologizes.

And I don’t care what he says this time.

**Coming Next:**

Sirius shrugged. "Well, you and Moony are fighting. So, we figured I could take your side and Prongs and Wormtail would take Moony’s."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius put his arm around me, "You’re something."

"Of course I’m something, after all, I can’t be _nothing_." I said, my eyes not leaving my book.

"I mean you’re something, as in…you’re different…a good different."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I swear, he is so getting on my nerves! He thinks _he_ has a reason to be jealous? At least I didn’t ignore him on our date!

Tuesday, November 17

 

** **


End file.
